gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxBetaxX
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Gears of War 3 Medals page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Gears4Life (Talk) 17:33, July 3, 2012 RE: Medal Boosting He deleted your page because it does not meet this wiki's article requirements/standards. We don't need or want a page about medal boosting. The gears of war forums, however, are a place you can discuss medal boosting if you wish.----User:Gears4Life My mistake I thought having useful information would be nice for people to have. I was only trying to produce something that could bring in more users to the site due to the demand that many have for knowing how to quickly obtain the medals. Seeing as I was only trying to produce a helpful page for many there is no need to get all high and mighty saying it doesn't meet Standards or there is no need for it. Simply saying its not in the pages requirements or not wanting it would sufice. And as far as need, there are several places that have these onxy medal guides so there is obvious need for them, I was simply trying to bring them here, for like I said to bring in more traffic to the site. Thanks XxBetaxX 19:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to sound "all high and mighty" , I'm simply stating the facts. As for "obvious need for them", I can understand the usefullness of a guide on the forums and such, but a wikipedia is generally used for information about the story-side of the universe (with the exeception of 'real world articles' that pertain to things outside the game, but are still related. ex. - a person who helped make the game, or a voice actor for the game)----User:Gears4Life I apologize for my previous statement as I now see why the page is unwanted on the Gearspedia site. I now understand why it belongs in forums and why it doesn't belong as its own page. As this is want I was wanting to know I want to say thank you for the explaination. I hope we can go unscathed from this encounter and not leave this interaction with a bad taste for one another, as I really enjoy the site. Thanks again and have a good day :) XxBetaxX 21:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC)